A Song From U
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Just a short fiction of DaeJae couple (Daehyun-Youngjae)


Daehyun kembali menerima email berisi sebuah lagu, bukan lagu baru melainkan lagu yang sudah ada dinyanyikan oleh orang lain yang tidak ia ketahui siapa. Suaranya lagi-lagi sama, berarti orang itu lagi. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa orang itu men- _cover_ sebuah lagu dan mengirimkannya ke _e-mail-_ nya, ia bukan seorang produser musik yang mungkin bisa mengorbitkan orang itu menjadi penyanyi karena mendengar suaranya yang merdu.

Namun begitu jika Daehyun menyukai lagu yang dikirimkan orang misterius itu, maka ia akan mengunduhnya. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini namja bersurai hitam itu lebih banyak mendengarkan lagu _cover_ dari orang itu daripada dari penyanyi aslinya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas ketika _music player_ di komputernya mulai memainkan lagu berjudul Lead Me milik Sistar yang dinyanyikan ulang oleh orang misterius itu. Suaranya terdengar sangat merdu, membuat rasa lelah di tubuhnya menguar begitu saja.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya dan ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Jari jemari Daehyun menari-nari di atas _keyboard_ , kali ini ia tak hanya akan mendengarkan lagunya tapi juga akan membalas _email_ itu.

 _Suaramu bagus, kenapa tidak coba ikut audisi untuk jadi penyanyi saja?_

Setelah _email_ balasan itu terikirim ia berpindah ke lantai kamarnya, berbaring disana sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu _cover_ yang kini memenuhi ponselnya.

.

.

.

Daehyun kini berada di puncak rasa penasarannya, maka dari itu ia menyuruh teman dekatnya untuk mendengarkan salah satu lagu dari orang itu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Daehyun setelah lagu yang diputarnya berakhir.

Namja di sampingnya mengendikkan bahu. "Aku dengar suara itu baru kali ini."

Daehyun mengangguk dan kembali menyimpan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Aku rasanya pernah dengar," sela salah satu dari si kembar yang duduk di depan Daehyun dan sahabatnya.

"Dimana? Dimana?" tanya Daehyun semangat.

"Lupa, hehehe," jawabnya sambil nyengir.

Daehyun kembali terduduk lemas di bangkunya, tangannya memanikan sebuah pensil yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Emang sejak kapan tuh orang suka ngirim lagu ke kamu?" tanya sahabat Daehyun kembali.

"Eum, mungkin sekitar empat bulan yang lalu."

"Sejak mama kamu pindah ikut kakak kamu?" tebak namja bermata bulat itu.

"Iya, betul, betul!"

"Sepertinya aku tahu!" serunya yakin membuat kedua mata Daehyun bercahaya seketika.

"Siapa? Siapa?"

Jongup, orang yang selalu duduk di samping Daehyun setiap harinya itu menarik lengan Daehyun mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Suara orang bicara sama nyanyi itu beda," ucap Jongup.

"Tapi kamu yakin? Nanti sudah terlanjur aku tanya ternyata bukan."

"Percaya saja."

.

.

.

"My Baby Youngjae," panggil Daehyun, membuat seorang yeoja berrambut pendek yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja kantin menoleh ke belakang.

Daehyun lantas menarik kursi di sampingnya dan duduk. "Kamu pernah dengar lagu ini?" tanyanya sembari memainkan salah satu lagu yang dikirimkan ke _e-mail_ -nya beberapa waktu lalu.

Raut wajah yeoja itu tiba-tiba berubah begitu lagu berhasil diputar, Daehyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kamu tahu?" tanya Youngjae setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Tahu lah...," jawab Daehyun dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Benar kan?"

Malu-malu Youngjae mengangguk. "Kan kamu bilang tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak dinyanyikan sebuah lagu."

Daehyun mematikan lagu dari _smartphone_ -nya itu. "Gomawo chagiya, aku benar-benar tidur karena lagu dari kamu setiap malamnya."

Youngjae mengangguk sambil menunduk. Malu sekaligus senang. "Lagu yang aku kirim tiap malamnya itu lagu kita selama sehari itu, kamu sadar?"

Daehyun menggeleng linglung.

"Dasar Daehyun pabo!" Youngjae memukul kepala kekasihnya dengan sebuah gulungan kertas. "Seperti waktu kita bertengkar maka aku akan ngirim lagu yang temanya meminta maaf, tapi kalau sehari itu kita bahagia maka aku akan kirim lagu yang ramai. Waktu kamu ulang tahun aku kirim lagu yang temanya ulang tahun juga."

"Kalau gitu jangan pernah kirim lagu perpisahan."

*END*


End file.
